Opposites Attract
by MoonlightSkye
Summary: When Natsume is caught reading some pretty a suspicious book that puts him between a rock and a hard place, he is left to face the consequences. What does Tsubasa think of all of this? And how does all this have to tie into their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Paige: THE FIRST DISCLAIMER! :D**

**Jess: We don't own Gakuen Alice. :3**

**Paige: XD I miss this story...**

**

* * *

**

_Opposites Attract_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"Hey, everyone! Let's go visit Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan Sakura yelled to her classmates. Most of them ignored her as usual but some gave in after they seen her cry. Soon, a party of Ruka, Hotaru, and Yuu were on their way with Mikan to see Tsubasa.

"Wait… Where's Natsume at?" Mikan asked. "We can't go without him!" Mikan rushed back into the classroom to see Natsume, sitting lazily at his desk reading a manga.

"Natsume! Come with us to see Tsubasa!"

"You forced me to go yesterday… why would I want to see Baldy anyway…?" Natsume eyes were still glued to his manga.

"C'mon! I'm sure he wants to see-" she stopped as Natsume pulled on her pigtails.

"Shut up baka."

"N-Natsume! Get off me! Pervert! Molester! Panty stealer! BAKA!" Mikan struggled to get free. "I bet your reading some perverted manga right now! Hmph." she crossed her arms and looked away.

"…Maybe I am. And I like to finish it. But I can't think straight with you being so loud. I'll go if you'll shut up." he glared at her and released her pigtails. Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Hurry, everyone's waiting!" She grabbed his sleeve and drug him along, giggling all the way.

As they met up with the rest of the group, Mikan noticed Natsume's manga was still in his hand.

"Hey… Natsume, what manga is that?" Mikan tried to grab it, but missed his hand and hit the ground.

"Mikan!" Yuu yelled running over to her.

"O-ow…" she bubbled, wiping her eyes.

Hotaru stared at it, then an invention that has a hand snatched it away from Natsume.

Hotaru's eyes glanced over the title right before Natsume snatched it back, sending Hotaru a glare that said, 'You-tell-anyone-and-I-will-kill-you-and-whoever-you-tell.

"What was it!" Mikan asked, lunging herself at Hotaru.

"I don't know." Hotaru lied.

"Meanie Natsume! Why don't you tell us!" Mikan yelled.

"It's none of your business what I read." Natsume muttered.

Ruka watched the scene unravel but, didn't say anything.

Finally after Mikan gave up they continued on their way to see Tsubasa. (=3)

Once Tsubasa was in sight Mikan, who was behind Natsume, began running towards him only to get face-planted by one of Natsume's feet.

"Ow! What was that for!" she yelled, rubbing her head.

"Your irritating me, is that enough?"

"You probably just killed like a thousand brain cells…" Ruka said, watching Mikan.

"She doesn't have any brain cells to kill." Natsume replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Th-that's mean Natsume." Mikan whimpered, wiping her eyes.

"Get up ugly, before someone mistakes you for road kill." Natsume coldly said, glaring at her.

Mikan got up and ran to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa sempaaaai!" she hugged him and turned around to stick her tongue out at Natsume.

"Hmph." he looked away.

"Hey Mikan, Ruuka," he paused to wink at Ruka. "Yuu, Hotaru-sama, and Natsume."

"Shut it baldy. I was drug here. I didn't come here willingly."

"Sure, sure. What manga do you have?" Tsubasa asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you, which I'd be happy to do." he replied, fire in his eyes.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." he smiled. "Try and stop me."

Natsume tried to lift his hand but, couldn't. He looked down and saw his shadow touching Tsubasa's.

"Damn you bastard." Natsume cursed under his breath.

"Heh. Curse all you want but, I've got you." Tsubasa smiled and snatched away the manga. His eyes got big. Mikan tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it sempai?"

Natsume glared thinking of demonic ways to kill Tsubasa when he was released.

"I-It's a yaoi!" Tsubasa gaped. Gasps were heard.

"A-And it's one of the worst ones… It's Sensitive Pornograph!"

"Na-Na-Natsume!" Mikan gaped. "I-I didn't know you were like that!"

Natsume eyes got big as he struggled to talk. He couldn't find the words.

"He-He didn't deny it!" Yuu said.

"Of course not. He wouldn't deny it if it's true." Hotaru bluntly said.

"Why didn't I know about this? I thought I was your best friend." Ruka sadly murmured. "Just so you know, I don't mind. Your still my friend."

Right now, that was the least of Natsume's problems. On top of that Valentine's day was tomorrow and his friends all thought he was gay! He's not gay… right?

"Well… I'd say we've tortured him enough." Tsubasa said. He released Natsume and tossed him back his yaoi.

"I hate you guys." Natsume muttered about to walk away.

"Walk away and I'll read that perverted manga out loud." Tsubasa smirked. Natsume stopped in his tracks and turned back toward the group preparing even more ways to kill Tsubasa.

"That's what I thought, gay boy." Natsume's eyes started to burn and because of that he set Tsubasa's toboggan on fire.

_"Ahh_!" Tsubasa screamed throwing his burning hat on the ground." Thanks a lot, that was my favorite hat."

"Your welcome baldy." Natsume smirked.

"Sempai!" Mikan yelled.

"Whew… I'm not hurt." Tsubasa smiled.

"Well, your hair sure doesn't think so." Hotaru smirked evilly.

"Wha- Oh my _God_!" he felt the top of his head and a bald spot was now in the middle.

"Natsume burned his hair, wow…" Ruka murmured.

"Ooo! It's so shiny!" Mikan squealed.

Hotaru sighed.

"Come on, Tsubasa, I have a couple hair regrowth vials at my lab."

"Okay, Hotaru-sama." Tsubasa muttered.

Then Hotaru and Tsubasa began to walk toward Hotaru's lab.

"Natsume, did you have to burn his hair?" Mikan asked, turning around to see Natsume and Ruka already fifty feet from her and Yuu.

* * *

_Natsume's PoV_

_

* * *

_

_Well, that was the most ridicule I have got in a little while. _I thought, trying to find a comfortable while laying down.

I looked over at the corner that I had threw the manga in, reminding me that I was now gay…

_No, I'm not… I can't be… _I told myself that so many times, I almost believed it.

* * *

_Tsubasa's PoV

* * *

_

_Wow… _I thought to myself, rubbing my newly made bald spot. _Just wow… _I couldn't believe that Natsume, the schools biggest tough guy, is gay! Boy and am I relieved…- Wait, what the heck am I talking about? It's-It's almost like **I'm **gay… And I'm not…right? Dang him… Making me doubt how I view guys and chicks… Was he trying to convert me…? Maybe… he liked me? No way… I'm thinking to much… I mean…he burnt my hair and my hat… But what if-

"Tsubasa. Please listen to me when I'm trying to help you. Otherwise, I won't. It's not to my benefit anyway." Hotaru interrupted.

"Ah. Sorry Hotaru-sama." I bowed my head.

"Here take this." she handed me a bottle of green liquid. "Put it on when you go to sleep, and it'll be good as new by tomorrow."

"Ah, that you Hotaru-sama."

"That'll be 2000¥."

"What! I have to pay!" I asked, a bit peeved.

"Of course. It has to benefit me somehow…" Hotaru replied, money in her eyes. I sighed and handed her the money she had asked for. I could've swore I saw a misers grin across her face.

"Well… Thanks… I guess." I said, scratching the back of my head. "I'll be going now." Hotaru nodded and went back to her inventions. I went out the door and stared at the bottle. "This had better work…"

* * *

**Paige: Hm… Well, I went back to edit this…**

**Jess: Wow... this story is OLD. **

**Paige: It's only like… one year old. **

**Jess: We should celebrate it's birthday. :D**

**Paige: XD Yup, let's. **

**Paige&Jess: Review as a birthday to the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Opposites Attract_

_Chapter 2

* * *

_

"Okay everyone, since today's Valentine's day, you may have the day to do whatever you want!" Narumi smiled, and left the assistant to deal with the love-struck children.

"Hey, Natsume." Mikan whispered. "What guy are giving chocolate to?"

Natsume glared at her, "I'm not giving chocolate to anyone, and not any guys at that."

"Ah…c'mon…" Mikan whimpered. "I'm sure T-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Mikan sighed.

"I think it's cute that you-"

"I'm not gay."

"Aww, don't try and hide it now." she giggled. Natsume just glared.

* * *

_Tsubasa's PoV

* * *

_

"Ahh… Valentine's Day. I hope the girls don't go crazy like last year." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"I doubt you'd get anything anyway." Misaki retorted.

"How rude. I'm very popular with my sexy bod." I laughed flexing my muscles.

"Phhsh… Don't make me laugh. That would only attract a gay boy." she laughed.

"Hey! Shut up!" Why did I suddenly feel…angry? I put my hand over my mouth, trying to figure out why I had just yelled.

"Hey… you okay…? Sorry if I made you angry."

"N-No… It's okay…" I murmured puzzled.

"Hey! I know what'll cheer you up. Let's go see Mikan and her gang. Okay?" she smiled at me.

I nodded. Seeing Mikan, and Ruka. That'll help me out. Natsume too… I wonder if he's gotten any chocolates. Maybe I should- Gah! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I mentally punched myself repeatedly. Seeing Natsume's not good for my health… To late to back out now…

I hate to admit it but I'm curious… Oh God… What's wrong with me!

* * *

_Natsume's PoV

* * *

_

I sighed. Valentine's Day is the worst day out of all days. It's like my own personal hell.

This one is the worse though. Everyone thinks I'm gay because of that stupid manga. Well… At least not many girls have their crappy chocolate. Only Mikan and that Perm girl. I took my chances and ate Mikan's, Permy's I threw out. She'd try something.

I was lucky and Mikan's was just plain chocolate. It tasted like crap but that's to be expected. I closed my eyes and just as I did I hear Mikan yell "Tsubasa-sempai!"

I gulped. He was the last person I wanted to see. God Damn it.

* * *

_Tsubasa's PoV

* * *

_

"_Here, eat these when they get here, they'll be in for a surprise." _Misaki winked a while back before she went to drag some of the gang out here.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" I heard a shrill cry yell. I turned around toward me full speed. I took one step over and she flew by. Then I saw Misaki dragging Natsume, with Hotaru-sama and Ruka not far behind.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. "And Ruka." I gave him a wink.

Misaki mouthed the words, 'eat the chocolate.', so I did, even though I knew it was a bad idea.

* * *

_Natsume's PoV

* * *

_

I somehow got dragged here by the evil whench Misaki. When we all got there Tsubasa said something of no importance and then popped five or six pieces of chocolate in his mouth.

"Don't eat so much baldy. You're fat enough already." I muttered. Tsubasa made my life more of a living hell than it's ever been.

"Naat~suu~meee!" I heard someone sing my name.

"_What the- gah_!" I yelled as Tsubasa glomped me. "Wh-What the hell man? Get offa me!" Did I really mean those words…?

"Nuu~ Natsume! Your so mean!" he cuddled against me. What the heck is with him! I tried to peel him off but, it was next to impossible. I felt people's stares all around me. Why this? And why in public?

Tsubasa's eyes were closed and his head was on my chest. We we're both on the ground surrounded by a circle of perverted people. Among those people were, of course, Mikan and Misaki. I flipped them both off.

Misaki giggled. "Nice plan, Mikan. It's seems to have worked out nicely."

Mikan beamed. "Hehe~ couldn't have done it without your help sempai." Wait, since when was Mikan an evil genius! That's always been Hotaru!

"Tsubasa, let go of me." I said sternly although my mind pleaded him to stay. I hate to admit it, but I half enjoyed this.

"No… I-I don't want to. I want you… Natsume." Tsubasa looked in my eyes. The crowd gasped and I gulped. What the hell was I supposed to do now!

* * *

**Paige: XD This story makes me laugh...**

**Jess: D: I haven't got to read it in a long time. **

**Paige: Oh, well. **

**Jess: Stupid DDR! D: **

**Kaiba: Review. **

**Paige: What the!**

**Kaiba: If you all review, MAYBE they'll make a new one.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3

* * *

_

Do I want him to get off…ah…not real- yes. I mean no! Argh! Why am I so hesitant about pushing him off!

Oh, great now he's holding me tighter…can't breath…

"He's strangling me, can you please get him off!" I pleaded.

"Nope." Misaki smiled. "C'mon people, give the love-birds their space." she motioned for everyone to leave.

"We are not love-birds!" I yelled.

"Yes, we are Nat~su~me!" he started to cuddle against my neck and I blushed slightly.

"Tsubasa..? Wh-What are you doing?" Why was I so nervous? I've never been nervous, not even around girls… Oh God. Does this mean I'm officially-

My train of thought was interrupted as I heard Tsubasa murmur something.

"L…ve…y…u."

"What the!" My face flushed. He tightened his arms around me. "Mph." I groaned. "Tsubasa! What did you say?" Tsubasa's eyes opened and stared intently into mine.

"I said I Love You!" he buried his face in my chest again…I couldn't move. What was I doing? Letting him squeeze me like a stuffed animal… Apparently, I'm a sad excuse for a man.

"Tsubasa…I…ah…" _Just say it! Why can't I say it! _"I lo-" I felt something press against my lips and it stopped me from continuing. Seconds later he pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes.

_I'm not gay…I'm not gay…I'm __**so **__gay. _That was the first time I have ever admitted it…

Then something came to mind. What was in that chocolate? Surly it wasn't something that made you fall in love…he couldn't eat that many without raping someone.

Maybe it was something that made you tell the truth…but that would mean one thing… Tsubasa's gay!

* * *

**Paige: :D I have no-bake cookies. **

**Jess****: Well, I HAVE FANTAS.**

******Paige: = . = Okay. (Geez, outshining me.)**

******Jess: Hehe...**

******Kaiba: Review.**

******Paige: D: Not again! Come one... Your in YUGIOH! **

******Kaiba: So. :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_Misaki's PoV

* * *

_

Mikan and I gathered back at the dorms. We high fived each other and grinned. Our plan was flawless.

"Do you think it's going okay?" Mikan asked me.

I winked at her and nodded.

"Of course! It's flawless!"

"Let's watch." Hotaru's voice suddenly said.

"Wah! Hotaru! When'd you get here!" Mikan asked startled.

"That's not important. I set up a camera." She held up a screen and a remote. "Let's watch."

_Eshesh this girl_... I thought to myself. I shrugged anyway and watched as the master mind, Hotaru, hooked up her gadgets. She pushed a button and the screen flicked on.

"_God_!" We all said at the same time.

"Is! Is! A-Are they-" Mikan stuttered. Hotaru's eyes grew big as she blushed. I could only stare. Tsubasa and Natsume were kissing! Natsume's eyes were opened and his face was red.

Tsubasa looked like he was doing all the work... Never mind. Scratch that! That sounded nasty! I shook my head and continued to watch. Natsume's eyes slowly closed. What! Was he- Was he kissing back!

"Oh my!" I stammered. This plan worked a little to well... Tsubasa broke the kiss and stared intently at Natsume. Natsume looked to the side, his face bright red.

"Ahh! Turn it off! IT BURNS!" Mikan yelled running back and forth.

The screen clicked off and I sighed. My best friend was gay... I hoped otherwise but, there's nothing I can do about it.

"Let's go guys." I said. Time for the joke to end.

* * *

**Paige: :P Short chapter. **

**Jess: Yup, it was.**

**Paige: . . . You know, after re-reading this and my lemon I want to write another one. **

**Jess: XD Why don't you finish the ten unfinished fanfics before you start a new one?**

**Paige: XP I could say the same for you. **

**Kaiba: Review. Now.**

**Paige: You know, I'm starting to get used to you doing the asking for reviews now. XD**

**Kaiba: - . - Whatever.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5

* * *

_

_Natsume's PoV

* * *

_

I can't believe I'd just kissed a guy… And I _liked _it!

"Tsubasa… I-" I started. Suddenly the door to a nearby classroom flung open. Misaki, Mikan, and Hotaru all just stared at us.

"C'mon Tsubasa. Time to-" Mikan began to say. Suddenly Permy ran past the door.

"Hey! They're playing spin the bottle next door! C'mon!"

Tsubasa stood up.

"Yeah guys! Let's go! …And why am I on the ground?"

My eyes bulged out of my head. He just kissed me, and doesn't remember! Well, that's just great! And I freaking kissed back! My first kiss taken by a guy with amnesia!

I picked myself off the ground and dusted myself off. Oh, Tsubasa's in for a big surprise, if he can just forget about it then so can I…well sort of.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Mikan ordered.

And so, some willing, and unwilling, participants got drug off to into a room where we started playing our own game of spin the bottle. Misaki did twist the rules around a bit saying that girls could peck other girls on the check but on 'my behalf' that rule didn't apply for guys. I glared at her thinking of all the awful things that could happen to her. Tsubasa grinned at Misaki.

"Maybe I'll get lucky!" he winked at her.

"Not with me you won't." she said, whopping him upside the head.

"Ow…so hey, why was I on the ground with Natsume?"

I gulped and Misaki and Mikan giggled.

"We played a Valentine's day prank on you." they both said. The stupid devil woman.

"We gave you some 'chocolate'."

"…Misaki…what was in that chocolate?" Tsubasa sounded worried. Did he remember after all! Misaki grinned.

"Hehe! That's our secret." she winked. "Try and remember. Or maybe Natsume could tell you."

"Natsume?" he asked, looking at me. _Crap_! What should I say. Nothing. I'll remain quite.

Hotaru finally spoke up.

"To me, it looked like a truth serum." The three girls restrained laughter.

"What's so funny!" Tsubasa yelled, apparently feeling left out.

"Well! Let's get started." she paused. "Natsume. Will you do the honor?" she pushed the bottle towards me. I gulped. Oh God…

* * *

**Paige: :o Oh my God! What's going to happen next. **

**Jess: . . . Paige... we WROTE this story already, you should know what happens next. **

**Paige: XD I know. I like to have fun in the author notes though. **

**Natsume: What? Why am I here?**

**Paige: -cuddles Natsume- Aww... such a cute little... evil... demon... child. **

**Natsume: -sets Paige's hair on fire-**

**Paige: -runs back and forth trying to put out the flames-**

**Natsume: So Jess, what's in the next chapter? -fire in his eyes-**

**Jess: -gulps- Nothing!**

**Kaiba: Review.**

**Jess: O .o P-Paige, are you okay?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6

* * *

_

I spun the bottle and watched it go round and round. _Maybe I spun it just a bit to hard…Ah, who cares as long as it doesn't land on…_

The bottle halted to a stop right in front of Tsubasa.

No, no, no, no, no, no, and _no_! I am not kissing the same guy twice in the same day.

Misaki gave me a evil grin, that I was about to rip right off her face, or burn it off. Either one would work nicely.

"No way, you can't make me." I growled under my breath.

"Oh, yes you will. Hotaru has a tape of what happened earlier and you wouldn't want a certain someone to see it, would you?" my face turned crimson red. Oh, great, they saw me kiss that_... _that idiot! They are all dead!

I opened my mouth to say something but, Tsubasa cut me off.

"Eww! I don't wanna kiss gay boy!" he lifted his hands to shield himself from my 'gay' vibes.

"To bad! Because apparently you have to. I'm not going to let my secret go out because you won't kiss me!"

"No!"

"Oh, C'mon Tsubasa you know you want me." I joked, restraining a laugh.

"He told you Tsubasa…" Misaki whispered.

"No he didn't!"

"Oh yes he did! Now, go kiss your lover-boy!"

"My what!" Tsubasa yelled.

"You heard me, now get of your lazy ass and kiss him."

He muttered an incoherent sentence and then he scooted my way. Oh crap…I was hoping he'd refuse…This is unexpected. I shot him a look that said, I-didn't-think-you'd-actually-do-this. I'm guessing he understood because he rolled his eyes.

"Well, get on with it!" Misaki said. I sighed and leaned in. He did the same and met my lips half-way in. My eyes were open but, his were closed. I didn't think he was really going to do this. I can't believe _I'm _doing this.

My eyes slowly closed as the kiss became more….eh…passionate? I guess you could say. He pulled me in closer. I strangely enjoyed this more than I ought to. He pulled away and as he did thoughts like _no…come back…_ crossed my mind. I opened my eyes to his face still inches away from mine. He smiled and winked at me.

"Hey, Misaki, I was just to yummy for gay boy. He ate me right up!" He laughed as he stood up. "And that chocolate I ate wasn't a truth serum. It was a love potion. I saw you first, so naturally, the potion made me fall for you. I don't remember much, but I remember that clearly." he sat back down next to Misaki. She looked at him confused, but then he put his arm around her to silence her.

"Woah, that was a kiss." Mikan giggled. I had the sudden urge to murder her but, I've felt that multiple times before. I felt hurt and…confused… what just happened? Did Tsubasa like me or not? He wasn't taking me serious… is that's my problem…? Next to me Mikan yawned interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm tired…" she fell into my lap, half asleep.

"Hey!" I poked her. "Get offa' me." I sighed and shoved her off.

"I'll take her back to her room." Tsubasa said lifting her up.

"Me to. See you, Natsume." Misaki waved at me. I looked away and stood up. I might as well go to.

I walked lost in thought, back to the dorms. I sighed. I was gay. There's no denying it now… I didn't want to believe it, but I couldn't deny the truth…

* * *

"I made it back around 10:00 p.m. I took all the detours along the way. I walked up the stairs and to my room.

I took off my uniform and slid into a pair of shorts. I walked up to my bed and laid down with the lights off. I stared at the ceiling, still in thought. I heard footsteps outside my door. I looked up as it suddenly opened. I started a small thing in my hand. When I saw who it was I gasped.

"T-Tsubasa!"

* * *

**Paige: Did you all like that? If you did then…. REVIEW! I'd like to thank The Hopeless Wonderlust and BloodlyCherryBlossom for reviewing! **

**Jess: XD I wish there was more for this couple...**

**Paige: Me to...**

**Jess: Wait, I take that back. If I say that all of the reviewer are going to make us write another one. **

**Paige: Good point... I have to finish up all my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics...**

**Natsume: You abandoned us for Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Kaiba: Yup, they did. They write... puppyshipping (Both of us). And Phychoshippings (Paige), Tendershipping (Jess), and Theivesshipping (Both of us). (Only people who know yuigoh shipping names will get that, don't worry there all yaoi... well the shippings are anyway)  
**

**Paige: XD Yup. After I finish two or three of 'em up, I'll write another one, I promise!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7

* * *

Tsubasa's PoV (A while before)_

* * *

Mikan was sound asleep on my shoulder. Misaki walked beside me, humming to herself. I lifted my hand and touched my lips. They were still tingling from where I had kissed Natsume…twice. Yes, I remember everything now. I was just to embarrassed to admit it. Hotaru was also right. It was truth chocolate. My true feelings…are really nasty. I'm disturbed by them actually. I sighed heavily. I felt someone poke my arm. Misaki smiled. "We're here. I'll take her from here. And don't worry. I won't tell." she winked at me.

I sighed and nodded. What was wrong with me? My true feelings are for a guy who probably hates me now. Reality hit me like a nuclear bomb….boom. I gasped. After all the things I said, he probably loathes me! I just found out that I like him and I'm already heartbroken!

"Gah!" I yelled kicking a rock. "Ow! Ow! Not smart Tsubasa! Ow!" I grabbed my aching foot. I had to apologize. Confess how I feel. If I don't, more than my foot will hurt… I have to do it tonight. And only tonight.

* * *

**Paige: :3 Aww...**

**Jess: O .o What?**

**Paige: That was adorable!**

**Natsume: More like pukeable...**

**Paige: - 3 - Hater. **

**Jess: Whatever happened that time that Natsume burned your hair Paige?**

**Paige: Oh, I wear my ULTRA SUPER COOL puppy hat now. -^.^- so you can't see it.**

**Jess: ._. Oh.**

**Kaiba: Review or we'll kill puppys. And cats. And-**

**Jess: They get the point, Kaiba.**

**Paige: Is it just me or is the author notes longer than the chapter?**

**Jess: O .o . . . Your right.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8

* * *

_

_Natsume's PoV

* * *

_

"T-Tsubasa! What are you doing here," I tried to make my voice sound angry and annoyed. He didn't say anything. Instead, he kept a shadow over his face, so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Tsubasa!" I sternly said. He crept down soon reaching my bed. He was still silent. My heart raced, trying to figure out what was happening. "W-What are you doing here!" I repeated.

"Well…I…ah…really liked your shoes-Gah! No, that's not it!" he finally looked at me, his face crimson red. "You better listen because I'm not repeating myself." I nodded suspiciously. "I-Why can't I say it! It's like I'm friggin' word handicapped!" he sulked to himself. "Okay, I'm just not good with words so I'll just show you."

He stared at me in the eyes, and finally he swooped down to catch my lips. At first I was slightly surprised and a little caught off guard but, I finally closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. We stayed there lip-locked, for what seemed to be an eternity but, we ran out of breath so we both pulled back.

"Did you like that?" he winked at me. I wasn't really sure if I was supposed to answer that. "Or," he grabbed my chin lightly. "Do you want more?"

All words escaped me. I wanted to say yes, but at the same time, I'd like to say no… I wasn't sure of my feelings…I mean… I'm pretty sure I'm gay, but I'm not sure if Tsubasa…

I heard him sigh.

"I guess you're not how I thought…or hoped… I'll go now." he slowly got off the bed. In desperation, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. I closed my eyes as I made out lips meet again.

I could tell he was surprised at first but, he soon gave him as he began to kiss back. It lasted a little longer before I pulled away.

"How was that? Or," I imitated him from earlier. "Do you want more?" I couldn't hold the sarcastic remark back. Tsubasa laughed and stood up.

"Okay, so now that I've got my feelings across, I'll be going now." he waved and started heading towards the door.

"What? That's it? You come to my room, kiss me, twice, then leave! What the hell!" I yelled standing up. Tsubasa paused and turned towards me smiling.

"Well whadd'ya want me to do? I'll be here tomorrow... It's not like I was just going to confess and leave. Geez." he winked then left. I was angry with him for leaving so soon, but finally pleased with myself. I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I sighed and closed my eyes, finally dozing off. That night…was the first night I'd dreamed of someone… and that someone was Tsubasa.

* * *

**Natsume: D-Do you guys have no pride?**

**Paige: Pssh, that stuff is outdated. **

**Jess: Paige never had pride. Or sanity. **

**Paige: XD Yup. They don't sell the right kind at wal-mart. They only have insanity. **

**Jess: :3 Yup. It's the best kind. **

**Kaiba: Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**P: = 3 = You know... **

**J: O_o what?**

**P: I feel like I've gone insane...**

**J: -.- You have.

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 9_

_- Tsubasa's PoV -

* * *

_

Okay, I guess I can full admit I'm gay now… I kissed a boy…1...2...3...4 times in one day. Wait, does that mean we're dating? I mean we did kiss…kissed him…he kissed me… So we're dating, I think.

Argh! This is so confusing! Shesh, should I just assume we are dating, or should I ask?

"Tsubasa! Listen to me!" Misaki yelled, inches away from my face.

"Gah!" I yelled, falling back out of my chair. "Hey, I know I'm sexy and all but, keep your lips away from mine!"

"Ah yes, that's Natsume's job." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah-wait I mean no…okay well sort of…"

"'Sort of'?" Misaki asked.

"Ack! I-I mean…aw forget it." I frowned.

"Maybe I don't wanna know." Misaki held back a laugh. "What else have you two done…?"

"_Eh…well last night we went in his bedroom-_"

"_WHAT!_**" **Misaki yelled, her face bright red. I cupped my hand over my mouth, my face red also.

"_NOT LIKE THAT!_" I yelled.

"Then what do you mean!" she yelled back, her face still red.

"Ju-Just never mind! Nothing happened." I said calming down. Misaki sighed.

"Good." she said pausing. "I was worried that you weren't a virgin any-"

"_WHAT!_" I yelled, cutting her off. "Geez you perverted girl. What other side fantasies are in your head!" My face was red again, all because of nasty Misaki.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay good." she smiled. "You can relax now, I won't say anything else. Hey look!" she tapped me and pointed to my left. "There's Natsume!" she nudged me. "Your boooyfriiend." she giggled and I shoved her off me.

"Technically…it's not official." I mumbled.

"Aww… You must heartbroken…" she pouted.

"I'm not, so get over it." I frowned.

"Well, go see your boooyfriiend." she sung.

"Hah, whatever." I sighed getting up. I ran over and tackled him to the ground.

"_Gah! _What are you doing!" Natsume yelled, trying to push me off.

"Well, I'm hugging you, silly!" I rubbed my cheek against his.

"T-Tsubasa!" he cried as I squeezed him tighter.

"So, are we dating now?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." Natsume stuttered. I stopped hugging him and looked at him in the eyes. "You don't know!" I asked. "It's a simple yes or no!"

"I-I guess." I frowned. I let go off him and walked off.

"Tsubasa!" he called after me. I turned around and stuck a finger in his face.

"An 'I guess' doesn't cut it. It's either a yes or a no."

"Fine…then it's a yes."

"Yay!" I threw my arms around him again. "But, I have to go to class so… I'll see you tonight." I whispered in his ear.

"Eh!" he cried as I bit his ear then took off running.

* * *

_- Natsume's PoV -_

* * *

_What did he man by 'I'll see you tonight'! _I thought, putting my feet on my desk.

"Are you okay, Natsume?" Ruka asked, snapping my out of my erotic thoughts.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know you look like you're in deep thought." Ruka said sounding sincerely concerned for me and my…thoughts.

"No, I'm fine." I muttered.

"I'm just making sure, I don't what anything to happen to you that's bad, you know that right." Ruka smiled. I nodded.

"Yea, ah, thanks for you concern." Just as I said that Mikan ran up to us.

"Hey! Hey! Natsume! How'd it go last night with Tsubasa! I heard he-" I yanked on one of her annoying pigtails.

"...'.To. Do you understand." I growled in her ear. She nodded, crying. "That's what I thought." I muttered, releasing her pigtails.

She rubbed her hair tears in her eyes.

"You're so mean! Stupid idiot!" she walked away and cried on Hotaru's shoulder. I sighed. I couldn't believe everything that had gone on! I was strangely happy…I guess…but I was still confused. Is being gay really me?

The rest of the day past slowly. Eventually classes were over. I went with Mikan and Ruka to see Tsubasa. We walked along the path that led to the middle school. I watched Mikan and Ruka talk to each other, both their eyes sparkling.

They looked so happy together. Why couldn't I look that happy with a girl? Or did I look this happy…only when I'm with a guy…?

"Natsume! Hey! We're here!" Mikan tugged on my shirt arm. I nodded and followed them into the building, my hands in my pocket. Tsubasa was out in the hallway, talking to someone… Wait! Is-Is that a _girl_!

Tsubasa…was alone…with a girl…he's smiling. What the heck! I watched in horror as they hugged then she walked off. Who was the bitch!

"Tsuubaasaa-sempaai!" Mikan yelled, running up and hugging him. He smiled.

"Hey Ruka. Hey Natsu!" he winked.

"…Natsu…?" I asked, still a bit peeved.

"It's my new nickname for you!" he smiled.

"No. It's not. Say my name right dumbass."

He looked a bit hurt.

"So, who was that girl." Ruka asked.

"Her? She was one of my friends a long time ago. She's like a little sister to me." Tsubasa said.

"Humph." I uttered.

"Why, is someone jealous?" he laughed looking at me in the eyes. I looked away.

"Aww! I'm sorry. Here I'll give you a sympathy hug." he opened his arms and walked toward me smiling.

I felt my face get hot as I backed away. I started to say no, but he tackled me before I could. He held me tight to his body, my face buried in his chest. It felt right. I felt safe, all my worries left. All I could see, fell, and smell was Tsubasa. My Tsubasa.

He let me go and held me out a foot from him. He smiled at me and turned to Mikan.

"Hey, you two. Misaki's down the hall. Why don't you want to go see her." Mikan and Ruka nodded. After they left, Tsubasa and I were alone.

"So," he said. "Did you miss me?"

"I-cha no." I looked away.

"Don't lie. And don't' go all macho tough gut on me. I know you did." he lifted my head with a finger so I was facing him.

"I had a dream about you last night…" I whispered, embarrassed. I'd said it. His face was surprised then it turned into a smile.

"Really? I'm glad." he hugged me.

"Wh-What did you dream about…?" I asked.

"Hmm…me? Well…eh-heh… I actually dreamed about all of got sucked into the dream world of Alice in Wonderland and we're attacked by man-eating transvestites and rabid squirrels… But, I'm going to lie and say I dream about you to." he stared at the ceiling and then looked at me.

"Wow…" I said. "You are so-" he cut me off.

"Charming, sexy, adorable, irresistible, funny and yummy?" he raised his eyebrows.

"…yeah…sure. All that and more." I said looking away again.

"Hmph. I'm not satisfied." he said pouting.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean this." he closed his eyes and kissed me.

He always seems to surprise me when he does this. I felt my heart pound as I kissed him back. Our time seemed to stop. I didn't want this to end I wanted to stay like this forever.

But he ruined all of my excitement and fun when he pulled back.

"Sorry, I know you want more, but I'm afraid they'll be back soon." he winked at me. "But," he grinned. "If you want I'll come by your room and…"

"Tsubasa! Come see Mikan and Ruka! Don't spend all your time with you boyfriend!" Misaki yelled Tsubasa face fell.

"Yes coming…" He trudged away. "Evil slave driver…"

I didn't follow, I just stood there, wondering if I should move, but my legs moved on their own, finally following Tsubasa.

* * *

_- Tsubasa's PoV; 11:00 -_

* * *

_Damnit, I should've brought a flashlight, aren't I stupid. _I thought as I stumbled into yet another bush. I then saw a shadow of a familiar person.

"Yuri…?" I whispered.

Suddenly the figure I thought was one of my friends collapsed, and I could hear he breathing slightly.

"Yuri!" I cried, running up to her. _Argh! What should I do! What about Natsu-chan! But this girl could die!

* * *

_

_- Natsume PoV -_

"Hmm. I wonder where Tsubasa is, he should've been here by now…" I muttered to myself, fumbling with my blankets. "Is he even coming…?" I thought out loud.

* * *

**P: You know... I would have kept the chainsaw author notes here but, I'm not a sadist anymore. **

**J: = w = I am. **

**P: -.- I'm a masochist...**

**J: Heheheh...**

**P: -sighs-  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**P: Editing sucks...**

**J: Should have done it the first time...**

**P: DX Thanks a lot!

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 10

* * *

_

...Argh! First he gets me all excited and then he ditches me! What a friggin' terrible person he is! That untrustworthy fool! When I get my hands on him on him he isn't going to see the light of day.

A black aura surrounded me, no one besides Ruka even dared to talked to me, and some where even scared to even look at me.

"Natsume…" Ruka mumbled, concerned.

"Ruka, I'm fine." I growled.

"You are not!" he cried. "Don't act like you are!"

"Humph." I got out of my chair and headed for the window and, of course, jumped out.

"Natsume!" Ruka cried, rushing over to the window. I, also of course, landed safely on the ground. I heard him breath a sigh of relief.

I began to walk off and let out some steam somewhere, screaming. Then I came across the person I didn't want to see. My heart stopped. Tsubasa was leaned over, partially covered behind the bush. Under him was that chick from earlier. Her eyes were closed and Tsubasa was close to her face saying something. Anger burned inside of me. Was he toying with me? Was all of this just a game for him! Fire burned within me. I closed my eyes and lifted up my hands. I set the bush on fire and opened my eyes to watch Tsubasa carry the girl out of the bushes. He batted the flames off of himself and set that Yuri chick down. He put her head down to his chest and closed his eyes. I couldn't take this anymore. I stomped over and glared down at Tsubasa. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Oh Natsu-ugh!" he yelled as I slapped him across the face.

"That's…what you get." I said angrily.

"N-No! Wait! This a misunder-"

"Do you want me to set you and that chick on fire! If not then leave me alone!" I fumed off, hurt worse that I have ever been before. I didn't even look but, but I could feel his eyes on me.

* * *

_Tsubasa's PoV

* * *

_

He's going to kill me. At least he didn't set me on fire…yet.

"Tsubasa…why did he try to hurt us?" Yuri asked bewildered.

"I…ah…made him mad." _By talking to you and breaking my promise. _

"Well, that's still no reason to almost kill us!" she cried.

_Yes, it is…I probably would have done the same… okay, I couldn't have burned the bush but still… _I sighed. I was going to die one way or another…most likely by Natsume's hands.

"Oh, and there's something I wanted to tell you…" I looked over at Yuri, who had hidden her face. "I wanted to know it you'll…"

* * *

_- Ruka's PoV -

* * *

_

I walked down to the middle school dorm, fuming with anger. How could Tsubasa do that to Natsume!

_I walked over to Natsume's dorm, I was worried because he didn't' come back after he jumped out of the window. _

_I knocked on the door, receiving a muffled sob. Immediately I panicked and swung open the door to find Natsume crying…__CRYING! __He seemed to notice so he tried to stop but, that didn't work in his favor. _

_I sighed and closed the door behind me, no one else needed to see him cry. I walked over to him and got him to explain what was going on, only making me more angry. _

I spotted Tsubasa standing outside the dorm. He seen me and waved. I marched right up to him.

"Hi, Ruk-" I smacked him so hard there was an echo. He stood frozen for a minute. "Great! My third time getting slapped in the last hour!"

"You've deserved all of them." I spat, angrily. "How many times did Natsume slap you?" I asked.

"Once…his hurt the worst…Ruka, I feel terrible…it was all a misunderstanding." I calmed down slightly. "Okay, last night I promised to meet him but, on my way there I found my friend collapsed on the road. So I took her to the hospital. And as a thank you she treated to some tea, and we were sitting by a bush and she knocked over the tea and I guess form a distance it looked like something else…but I swear that was all!"

"Then who slapped you a third time?" I asked.

"My friend, Yuri, yes, she did ask me out but I told her I was dating Natsume and she slapped me and left." Tsubasa paused. "You believe me, right, Ruka?"

"If Natsume does then I will too." I answered, and Tsubasa frowned slightly.

"Well, I'm not so sure Natsu-chan wants to see me right now." my face tensed up. _Natsu-chan…? Okay, I'll forget he said that. _I sighed. "Well we might as well try." I was totally confused.

"Try what…?" I asked.

"Heh he heh…you'll see…"

* * *

**P: = 3 = Yup. I hate editing. **

**J: XDD We established that already. **

**P: Okay... then I like reviews. **

**J: =.=;; Tell us something we don't know.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11

* * *

_

_- Natsume's PoV -

* * *

_

I stared up at the ceiling. I had almost stopped crying but, I still had a few random muffled sobs. I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's Ruka."

"Okay, come on in." Ruka slowly opened the door and shut it behind him.

"You okay?" he asked me, sounding concerned. I could only nod. I knew if I spoke anymore, I'd break down again. This pain…it hurt. I never want to feel it again. I looked up and saw Ruka staring at me.

"_AMBUSH!_" Was all that I heard next, then my window shattered. My head jerked around to see Tsubasa standing there, pleased with himself. "Ahh… I'll fix that later…" Tsubasa muttered, looking down at the glass.

"Tsubasa." I said sternly. "What are you doing here?"

"I…ah…came to explain myself…and to break window. I always wanted to rush into someone's house by breaking their window!"

"Wh-What are you-!" I couldn't find the words. I was confused. Tsubasa, the guy I like, looked like he was cheating on me, but instead he comes bursting in the through my window, like some drugged up idiot! …Well, never mid. He _IS_ a drugged up idiot.

"I'm here 'cause I came to apologize." he said sternly. "Natsume… It was all a misunderstanding. Yuri tricked me… And I broke my promise. I'm sorry." He bowed to me and I was never as shocked as I was then. Could I believe him?

"Oh!" he started. "By the way Natsu-chan! Here's some things to make it up to you. Plus I've been meaning to tell you them for a while now! Hmm… Let's see…" I watched, speechless, as Tsubasa paced around my bed he stared. He stopped.

"Aha! Got one! Would you touch me so I can tell my friends that I've been touched by an angel?" There was a pause when Tsubasa looked at my face... which was probably disturbed. "No? Alright then! You must be one hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room. Ha, how about that one?"

I couldn't contain it. I burst out laughing. This! This idiot!

"Wh-What?" he asked puzzled. "Did-Did I make you mad! Oh forgive me, Great Natsu-Sama!" he bowed once more.

After I stopped laughing Ruka nodded, seeing that I felt better, and then left.

"So…ah, Natsume?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I…kiss you?" Tsubasa asked. I flushed, how could you just ask someone like that!

"R-Right now!" I stuttered.

"Yeah, of course, I haven't got all day." Tsubasa grinned.

"I…ah…" Tsubasa grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"I would prefer my answer in Japanese." he winked. "But, I'll take that as a yes."

He pressed his lips against mine and supported me from falling by putting a arm around me. He continued to kiss me, his arms wrapped softly around me, his scent surrounding me. It lasted until neither of us could breath. As he pulled back, he kept his face just inches from mine.

"You taste like grapes," Tsubasa smirked.

"Don't tell me that!" I scowled.

"Hey! I'm just saying!" Tsubasa smiled. "Oh, you know you like it when I say that."

"N-No I don't!" I guess he couldn't think of a better answer because he silenced me by pressing his lips to mine. I pushed him back. "How far do you plan on taking this?"

"How far do you want to go, Natsu?"

"N-not all the way…" Tsubasa smirked slightly.

"So, can I-"

"Don't tell me!"

"Yes, yes. Fine, I'll _show _you instead." he resumed kissing me and only stopped to pull my shirt over my head. I felt his hands touch all of the sensitive skin on my chest, never ceasing.

I could feel a small moan forming in the back of my throat, and Tsubasa began to lick my lower lip, practically begging for me to allow him entrance. I opened my mouth and let out the small moan I had been keeping in. I could of sworn I seen him smirk but, I ignored it.

I felt him pinch one of my nipples and earned a heated squeal from me.

"You like that?" he whispered in my ear. I only panted heavily in return.

Suddenly the door flew open and Permy ran in.

"Natsume! Are you o…" she stared at us. The look on her face told me that she was deciding whether to puke or scream.

"Oh, hi Permy, I can explain all of this." Tsubasa grinned. I shot him a glare and he stuck out his tongue. "Natsume and I were…wrestling... you could say."

"Oh…" Permy sighed. "Good, I hoped the rumors of you two being gay weren't true."

"Believe me, they…" he looked down at me and I pinched him. "Aren't!" he yelped.

"Well, if that's all and, sorry for barging in on you like this… you guys can go back to what you were doing." Permy skipped out the door closing it behind her.

"That girl sure knows how to kill the mood." Tsubasa sighed sadly getting off the bed.

"I guess…" I muttered.

"Hey, were you hard?" Tsubasa asked smirking.

"N-No!"

"Aha! You were!" he pointed a finger in my face. I pushed it away, my face red.

"Well, were you?" I asked.

"Natsume…" he sighed. "Even if I were, I looked at Permy's face which is the most unsexy thing, other than my grandma, in the world."

"How ugly is your grandma?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty ugly."

"Wow…" was all I could say.

"Why did she come in here for anyway? Stalker much?" I shrugged. Tsubasa was right. She ruined the mood horribly. I heard him sigh and lean back on the side of my bed, his eyes closed.

"So…? Now what? For all we know, Permy's outside this door listening to our conversation right now." I saw him open one eye to stare at the door. The sound of footsteps outside my door slowly got quieter. He smirked. "Told ya. Maybe she's a yaoi fan like you Natsu." he looked up at me in, smiling evil.

"Sh-Shut up." I muttered throwing a pillow at his face.

"Ah-ow." he said as it hit. "So you wanna play _that _game, eh?" smiling, he took the pillow and threw it back at me. I dodged and it hit something behind me. I heard something crack and break, even a cat meow.

"Ooooh… I'll fix that later too." Tsubasa muttered.

"Don't bother." I said, throwing a pillow back at him.

"Ack!" he yelled dodging it. We hard something else break but we ignored it. We continued to bomb each other with pillows, breaking something every now and again. After a while were we're tired.

"Gah… I'm pooped." Tsubasa said, flinging himself back onto my bed. I laid beside him my eyes closed.

"Can I sleep here tonight? I don't feel like moving." Tsubasa yawned. I nodded. "Thanks Natsu-chan." he put his arm around me and snuggled me close. Slowly, I fell asleep, not knowing what would happen in the morning.

* * *

**P: XDD You know, I don't even have to argue about Jess being a yaoi fan girl anymore. **

**J: = . = Yeah. I already know.**

**P: :DD I ruined you. **

**J: -.- You did.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12

* * *

_

"Natsu-chan…?" You awake yet?"

"Eh…?" I groggily opened my eyes to see Tsubasa's smiling face over mine.

"Gooood morning!" he smiled. I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Eh? I don't know, I just woke up." he lowered his face inches away from mine.

"Eww! Morning breath!" he laughed, shoving a pillow in my face.

"H-Hey!" I blushed. "Sh-Shut up!"

"Aww… sorry Natsu-chan. Did I hurt your feelings? I don't care that you have awkward smelling breath. I still lo-" he stopped as a knock sounded from the door.

"We're coming in Natsume!" I heard Mikan and Misaki say.

"Crap!" Tsubasa yelped.

"Hurry up or you'll miss- Ahh!" Misaki screamed as she opened my door. Her face was bright red.

"M-M-Mikan! Don't come in!"

"Why no- Oh my God! What happened!" Mikan tried to look over her shoulder.

Before Mikan could see Tsubasa laying in my bed, I shoved a pillow in his face.

"Is-Is someone in bed with you?" Mikan asked.

"What?" I asked calmly, although my heart was racing. "Of course not!" I glanced at Misaki who patted Mikan on her head.

"Yep, there's no one there. It's just Natsume's other blanket, right Natsume?" I nodded. "Well, we have to get going…to do that thing…at that place."

Mikan tilted her head. "What thing? And what place?"

"You know…" Misaki's voice droned off as she closed the door behind her. Tsubasa threw the pillow off of his face and glared at me.

"What was that for?"

"It was payback, you shoved a pillow in my face." I stuck out my tongue.

"You do that again and I'll bite your tongue off." Tsubasa grinned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, you'd do that to me?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes."

There was a long silence.

"Jerk…" I muttered.

"Yes, but, I'm your jerk." he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed, remembering last night.

"C'mon, let's go get breakfast." he smiled, getting off my bed. He stretched hen offered his hand to help me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Ah, I just said, breakfast."

"Oh…sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, let's go!" Tsubasa grabbed my arm and forced me down the hallway, while I was still in my pajama's. He, who had normal clothes on, was grinning. Some people started but, many tolled their eyes. I didn't care much.

When we reached the cafeteria, I sat down beside Tsubasa, Ruka and Misaki sat in front of me. God knows where Mikan went.

"_My my, what an adorable boy!_" I heard someone in a foreign language say. I whipped my head around to see a tall blonde haired boy with blue eyes staring down at me. He looked like an older and gayer version of Ruka.

"What did he say?" I asked not directing the question to anyone in particular.

"I don't know." Tsubasa shrugged.

"I think it's English…" Ruka said.

I faced the guy again. "_Speak Japanese. We can't understand you._" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Whoa! I didn't know you spoke English!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up, that's pretty much all I can say." I snapped.

"Sure it is." Tsubasa smirked.

The boy said something else, leaving everyone clueless.

"Why he talking to us anyway?" Misaki whispered.

"Maybe he thinks your hot!" Tsubasa whispered back, narrowing his eyes. I saw Misaki slap the back of his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Shut it. And I doubt that's it." she said, blushing a bit. "Well… this foreigner **is** kind of cute." I heard Misaki murmur.

The foreigner boy just stared. I sighed. "_Do you know any Japanese?_" I asked him. He nodded. "_Then speak it!_" I said, rolling my eyes. Like any of us would actually speak English. I honestly only know the basics. I heard the boy his throat.

"H-Hello. I'm sorry. My Japanese isn't very good." he smiled innocently and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah! I understood that!" Tsubasa yelled, hitting a fist down on the table. Misaki slapped him again.

"Sorry about him. He's an idiot." Misaki smiled sweetly. "My names Misaki. And yours?"

"My names Malrick, nice to meet you all."

"Oh, nice to meet you too!" Mikan beamed. "Oh, yes, that over there is Ruka, by me is Tsubasa and that Meanie over there is Natsume."

"Oi!" Tsubasa waved. "Don't mind Natsume, he's just hormonal."

"Oh, and you're not." I snapped.

"Of course I'm not! You know that!" he winked at me.

"Cut that out." I muttered.

"Cut what out?" he asked.

"You know."

"No, I don't. Tell me Natsu-chan."

"Stop fighting! Both of ya'll!" Misaki yelled, hitting Tsubasa a third time.

"Ahh-ow! Your damaging a beautiful face! Face killer!" he yelled rubbing his cheek.

"Beautiful face my butt." Misaki muttered.

"Sorry about them." Ruka smiled at Malrick.

"Look who's acting all innocent." Tsubasa grinned.

"Tsubasa-sempai! That's rude! I'm _always_ innocent!" Ruka pouted.

I sighed. The foreigner guy just started at me.

"What?" I asked him, sounding peeved.

"Your cute!" he said in shaky Japanese.

"Wh-What!" Tsubasa and I yelled at the same time. Misaki spewed milk all over the table as Ruka just stared.

"Gu-Guys, I'm sure he didn't mean that. It's early and he probably meant scary, not cute. (Kawaii means cute while Kowai (?) Means scary) Misaki said, sounding a bit angry. The foreigner looked at us confused.

Tsubasa stared angrily at the foreigner. I heard Misaki clear her throat.

Umm…so! What's you alice Malrick?"

He smiled. "It's a pheromone."

"O-Oh really? What kind?" she looked a bit nervous now.

"I know this may sound funny, but scent pheromones. Apparently, I smell like whatever person likes the most, driving them to me." he smiled innocently and scratched the back of his head.

"Ahh…" Misaki started. "No wonder I thought it smelled like roses in here."

"You like roses!" Tsubasa yelled sarcastically.

"Shut up!" she yelled, hitting Tsubasa for the forth time.

"Ow…" Tsubasa groaned.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Malrick asked me. I shrugged as he sat down beside me. I felt Tsubasa's cold stare on me, it wasn't my fault if he'd taken to me….Plus… I didn't mind smelling lavender…

"What class are you moving to Malrick?" Ruka asked.

"I heard from Narumi I'll be put in with star face here."

"St-Star face! You think I'm _proud_ of this curse mark!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Tsubasa…shut your face." Misaki said bluntly, lifting up a fist.

"Ah! Not the head!"

"Oh, no you'll get it somewhere else." Misaki growled, Tsubasa looked up momentarily and then down.

"Not the groin! Not the groin!"

Malrick raised an eyebrow. "Are they always like that?" he asked.

"More or less." I replied.

"You know, they would make a great couple." he said smiling.

I froze… Before I was dating Tsubasa, I thought that to. If I weren't in the picture I'm sure they'd be dating… I mean they do seem pretty good together…and Tsubasa and I are…both guys…

Gah! Stop thinking that way!

"Natsume? Are you okay?" someone asked. I saw a hand wave in front of my face and I slapped it away out of habit. Tsubasa, slowly pulled his hand back with a look of shock on his face.

"I'm done here." I said getting up from the table and began walking toward my room.

* * *

_- Tsubasa's PoV -_

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Misaki asked me.

"M-Me! I didn't do anything." I looked at her with fake disbelief in my eyes.

"Well, you had to of did something!" she accused again.

"Maybe he's mad about something else…" I pondered.

"Like WHAT!" Misaki yelled. I shrugged.

"Maybe his bacon wasn't fried right." in reply to my answer I got hit in the back of the head again.

"_Maybe_ if his boyfriend want' such an _idiot_, things wouldn't have turned out this way!" Misaki sighed. "You know, I got drug into all this gay queer crap by you. Now! Go make up with your boyfriend, now!" she yelled.

"…You like using the word 'now' don't you…?"

"_Tsubasa!_"

"I'm going! Sheesh…and after we just made up to…" I muttered. I walked along, towards his dorm, my hands in my pockets. Natsu-chan is pretty hormonal, isn't he? I laughed to myself, still pondering about what peed him off. "Well, my bacon wasn't fried all the way…" I mumbled to myself, pacing down the hallway.

Did I do something wrong? Did I make him mad? Probably…but what? I did drag him out there in his pajamas but that shouldn't have made him to mad. I don't remember doing anything else that would make him mad enough to leave. Did that stupid, egoistic foreigner do something! Oh, I'll kill him… I'll cut his head clean off of his neck.

I didn't notice but, I was already at Natsu-chan's door. I inhaled deeply, then let it out.

"Oi! Natsu! You in there?" _Stupid question Tsubasa, of course he is. _"I-ah… I'm going to come in now!" I stuttered, reaching for the doorknob. I slowly opened the door to face a pitch black room. "Na-Natsu? You in…" I stopped as I saw him lying on his bed.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he asked.

"No?" It sounded more like a question than a answer.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." he still didn't look me directly in the eyes.

"You're not fine! How could you leave breakfast without even touching your bacon!" I pointed a judgmental finger at him.

"Number one, that didn't make any sense what so ever. And number two, you can't tell me how I feel." he shot me a glare.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, So-rr-y for worrying about you because I thought you felt bad or something. Oh, silly me, I forgot you _have_ no emotions." I sneered.

"You better take that back!" Natsume growled.

"I wish I could, Natsume, but you don't seem to care about anyone but yourself so, why should I?"

* * *

_- Natsume's PoV -

* * *

_

Tsubasa's last words were like a slap across the face. My eyes watered slightly but, I kept the tears in.

"I-I'm sorry… I went a bit to far… I was just mad that you-"

"No, your right." I snapped. I heard him sigh. Now that I think about it more… Tsubasa and I seem to get in lots of arguments…him and Misaki though… I looked up to see Tsubasa's concerned face staring at me. Somehow… I didn't want our relationship to end… But maybe…maybe Tsubasa's better off with Misaki… I hit my head on the backboard of my bed.

"Ah! Are you okay!" Tsubasa asked, running to my side.

"Yes… I'm fine." my eyesight became a clouded with more tears. "Tsubasa."

"Yes?" he answered.

"Could you leave." I said it more like a command than a question.

"Um…yeah… I guess if that's what you want, then I'll leave." I didn't bother to say good bye when he left. I sighed and buried my face in my pillow.

"It's…better…this way…Tsubasa." I murmured to myself, holding back tears. I fell asleep, feeling lonely and alone. It was better this way.

* * *

_- Tsubasa's PoV -

* * *

_

After I left Natsume's place I went outside to think for a bit.

"Why is our relationship so…so… indecisive? No…that's not the right word…" I kicked a rock. "Why is it so bad!" I had expected God to strike me with lightning or something like that but, no such luck.

"What's so bad, Tsubasa-kun?" I heard my best friends voice say. My head jolted around to see Kaname.

"W-What are you doing here!" I asked.

"I just got out of the hospital and I thought I'd stop by for a little while." he smiled.

"You shouldn't waste your energy while you have it…" I sighed.

"It's okay, Tsubasa, I can take care of myself." he paused to hear my reaction but, I didn't give him one. "So, what's bad?"

"My life…"

"Hey, don't say that." he sat down beside me. "Is it relationship problems?" he asked me. I grimaced.

"Ah. Thought so. What happened between you and Misaki."

"Mi-Misaki! Where did you get that idea." I stood up.

"Was I right? You two are always together. It was a guess."

"Well, you guessed wrong! Misaki's my friend, nothing more!" I sat back down, in a rotten mood.

"I'm sorry…" Kaname said, looking hurt. I sighed.

"Sorry I yelled. Like I said, nothing's really going right. With my relationship I mean."

"…Well…who're you with? Maybe I could talk to her." he smiled. Kaname was such a good guy. He'd probably freak if I told him the truth…but…I guess I have no choice.

"I-It's…A-Actually Kaname…It's a…he…not…she…" my voice got softer with every word. I felt Kaname tense up beside me. "Hey, sorry I didn't' tell you sooner." I was about to say more but, Kaname cut me off with laughter.

"K-Kaname! Y-You okay!" he continued to laugh at me and I started feeling embarrassed.

"H-Hey… I'm being serious here." I said waving my hands back and forth in front of my chest.

"I suppose next your going to tell me your dating Natsume Hyuuga." he laughed some more.

"Yes…" I muttered. The laughter stopped.

"Your…not joking…are you?" Kaname's face tensed up again. "I'm not going to ask why your dating a demon but-"

"He is actually kind of cute…in his demonic way." I answered without a spoken question.

"Okay…" there was a awkward silence. "If you want I can go talk to him for you. If it'll make you feel better." he smiled.

"Tour actually going to do that…for me!" I asked.

"Yes, of course. You're my best friend."

"Thanks! He's in his room right now!" Kaname gave me a wave and began walking toward Natsume's dorm.

* * *

_- Kaname's PoV -

* * *

_

_Sometimes, I'm to nice to him…_ I thought, walking toward the dorm.I started to think about Natsume's and Tsubasa's relationship. _Tsubasa probably made up some ridiculous nickname for him…poor Natsume…_ I sighed and knocked the door.

"Who's there?" a irritated voice asked.

"Eh… it's Kaname. We met once before. I'm Tsubasa's friend." I peered in the dark room to see two amber eyes staring back at me. "Can I come in?" I asked nervously. I heard him sigh as he looked away.

"Do what you want. I don't care…" I slowly walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Uhm…do you care if I turn on the lights? It's a bit dark." The last thing I wanted was to be in a dark room with a demonic gay boy. I saw a fire light up in his hand.

"This'll do. Those lights are to bright."

I could clearly see him now. His uniform was of course a mess. He had a knee up that he used to support his hand engulfed in a small flame. He face was red and blotchy. I was amazed this hid could actually cry, I had half expected him to have had his tear ducts removed at birth.

"Whatever you want hurry up, bear boy. I don't want to waste my time listening to you anyway.

I grimaced. "Doesn't look like you were doing anything anyway." I heard him mumble something but, I couldn't make out what it was. I sighed. "Okay, I'm just going to flat our say it. Tsubasa loves you…with all of his messed up heart. And if you don't realize that sooner or later he might leave you behind. He can't wait for you forever. Even that dufus has his limits, believe it or not." after I said all that there was a minute of silence. I wish I could've seen his face but, the flame had died down and his face wasn't very visible. "Well, I'm going to leave. I hope you listened to what I've said, if not then you just might not have a relationship with Tsubasa…" I began to walk away but, at the last moment I turned my head around. "And I just might steal him away." Then I turned and left.

* * *

**P: = 3 = Ah... I'm sleepy. **

**J: O_o Your... sleepy?**

**P: Yup. Woke up, read some manga, and now I want to go back to bed. **

**J: Why-**

**P: I have to go to church now. DDDX**

**J: XDDD Oh. That's why you won't go back to bed.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_ Chapter 13

* * *

_

_- Natsume's PoV -

* * *

_

_What…was that about! _I thought to myself when I heard the door click. "There were two things wrong with that. One, Kaname talked to me. I had never actually spoke to the generous blond but, we kept our distance. Two, he gave **me **advice. Geez, I didn't know I was that desperate.

I had taken my mind off the flame and it disappeared from my hand. Oh well, I wanted it dark anyway…

I don't want to admit it but, bear boy was right. Tsubasa won't wait for me to act like a civilized being forever…and I really don't want him to be taken away by that snarky attitude, butt kisser. I sighed to myself. This time…I needed to apologize. No if, and, or buts about it. And I still need him to fix my window… I sighed, getting up. Here goes nothing.

* * *

_- Kaname's PoV -

* * *

_

I walked outside the dorms, pleased with myself. Okay, so the last part was a lie. I'd never fall in love with a guy, let alone my best friend. I laughed to myself, imagining the look on Natsume's face. I went back to Tsubasa, who was lying against a tree off to the side of the dorm path. Everything would work out. I know it.

* * *

_- Tsubasa's PoV -

* * *

_

I hope things went well with Natsume… I don't want him to be mad at me. But what if Kaname doesn't come back…? Oh crap…I just killed my best friend.

Seconds after that thought, I seen Kaname walking toward me.

"Kaname! Your alive!" I exclaimed, walking toward him.

"Yes, it's a miracle. I even have all of limbs intact." Kaname smiled.

"Well, ah…what did Natsume say?" I asked. Kaname smiled innocently.

"Nothing really. But, I think thing's will work out. By the way, why was one of his windows broken?" I watched him raise an eyebrow at me.

"H-How'd you know it was me?" I asked sheepishly.

"You're the only one I know that would do something like that."

"I promised to fix it!"

"Not the point, plus, it's still broken."

"…Ah, screw it…you got me." I huffed. A sudden rustle from the bushes next to us made us both jump.

"Ack! Who's there!" I yelled, grabbing a twig for protection. Kaname stood behind me glaring ahead. "Do you think it's a rabid squirrel or something?" I whispered.

"Why would it be that!" Kaname whispered a bit louder back.

"I don't know! Strange things happen at night!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, you'd know all about that." A sarcastic voice said from something in the bushes.

"Ahh! The bushes talk!" I yelled.

"Ahh! You're an idiot!" The voice said sarcastically back.

"Ahh! It talked again! Kaname! It's arguing with me!" I pouted.

I heard Kaname sigh as he walked over to the bush. I watched him reach out his hand down into the bush and out came…Natsu-chan!

"_This _is your bush." Kaname stated, letting Natsume go.

"Geez, you idiot! Bushes can't talk!" Natsume scowled.

"Well, excuse me for having an over active imagination." I pouted.

"That you do…that you do…" Kaname agreed.

"So mean Kaname…I'm very offended." I fake pouted again.

"Okay, well, I had better leave so you two can take care of your problems." Kaname gave us a backwards wave as he walked off.

"So…ah… how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Natsume blurted out. "I was just jealous of you and-"

"Let me guess, Misaki? Am I right?" I asked. Natsume nodded slightly. "I don't plan on dating that evil slave-driver in this lifetime, or the next…or any other one…" I smiled.

"I-I didn't ask that." Natsume blushed slightly.

"Sure you didn't, but I answered it before you asked." He was silent for a minute. "Bet you didn't know I could read minds to." I lied.

"_WHAT!_" he yelled. I burst out laughing at his reaction.

"Kidding, kidding. I don't know what kind of sick, perverted fantasies that go on in your mind." I expected him to slap me but, instead his cheeks turned redder. "Eegah!" I yelled. "Y-Your imagining sick things! Natsu-chan! I didn't know you were like that!"

"Eh?" he looked up at me. "I-I wasn't! I was just thinking…" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah…. Thinking nasty things…"

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"I was not!"

"Don't deny it!" I poked his chest.

"Tsubasa, you're an idiot!" he pushed my hand away.

"But, I bet you wanna go at me though." I grinned.

"I-I do not!" Natsume's face turned red.

"Don't dent it! Or, I'll get that one gut to read your mind." I smirked.

"I…" his voice trailed off.

"Here I go!" I yelled deviously. "You know he loves to spill nasty thoughts in front of everyone." I jogged off towards the school.

""Ts-Tsubasa! Get back here! And what about you! Aren't you just as bad!" I stopped running and looked back at him, shrugging.

"I'll admit I like you lot Natsu. So I don't really care. You're just so cute when your angry!" I teased. I began to run again, Natsume close behind me.

"Tsubasa you-" I felt something grab a hold of my waist dragging me down. I fell to the ground, I rolled over, Natsume's fire red eyes inches away from my face. "Got you…baka." he whispered. This time I could feel my face grown hot. This is the first time Natsume's came onto me…to be honest I was a little freaked out…

"N-Natsume…what are you going to do to me…? I'm not a bottom so…" my voice wavered lightly.

"That's to bad, learn to like it."

"No! Your shorter than me so you're my bitch!" I pouted under him.

"I'm your what?" he asked, slightly losing his hold on me.

"Hah! An opening!" I tackled him to the ground. I began to laugh when I seen him growl from under me. "Hah, I win!"

"You haven't won yet!"

"Oh, just admit it, Natsu-chan. Now, be a good bitch and admit that you lost." I smirked.

"What are you, a pimp?" Natsume asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, but I'm your pimp." I winked. He put his forehead on top of mine.

"Oh really?" he whispered. I gulped.

"…Are you sure you want to do this…out here?"

"Do what?"

"…You know…" I glanced to the side.

"Way to ruin the moment." Natsume complained.

"Well, sorry." I muttered. I felt a hand around my neck that pulled me closer to Natsume.

"Then let's go back to my room." Natsume said, seductively.

"But-but are you sure you want to do this? It's going to hurt…" my voice trailed off once more.

"Sure it will. For you." Natsume countered.

I sighed. "Natsu…we've already been over this… I'm _not _a bottom. I've already chosen you to be it."

"Well, I don't want something shoved up my ass!" Natsume argued further.

I knew at this rate I wasn't going to win, so I merely got up, leaving Natsume sprawled out on the ground. I waved my hand casually behind me. "Have fun with your hand, Natsume."

"D-don't leave! Fine! You win!" he cried as he grabbed the hand that was near my waist. I smirked.

"That's what I thought," I said, turning around to pick him up bridal style.

"W-where are you going!" Natsume asked, surprised.

"Where you just said, to your room."

"You mean…?" His face plastered with a blush.

"Yes, I am." I smirked. His face turned redder, but his eyes were clouded with something…was it desire?

"I'm n-not so sure if I want to go all the way just yet." Natsume stuttered.

"Okay then, how far do you want to go?" I asked.

"I-I'm not sure…" he replied.

"Geez, your so weird…one minute your all seductive and now your nervous…"

"So what if I am!" he yelled back in reply.

"Okay, okay fine. We won't go all the way!" I didn't know but, I had just lied. "Are you happy now?" I asked.

"Yes."

"We'll, here we are…" I said, stopping at Natsume's door.

"Already?" he asked.

" Well, yeah! Time flies when you're having fun!" I said cheerfully. In response Natsume punched me in the gut. I moaned from the pain of it…it was _not _out of pleasure, but it did sound like it. "Geez, don't be so ruff, Natsu-chan." I groaned. I heard a couple of doors click open and I knew people were looking out to see what we were doing.

"Will you shut up?" he asked.

"Aww… Natsu-chan. But you said you'd play doctor with me today. I have something that needs to be looked at." I whined. I'd give those guys a good show. As soon as I said that, at least seven doors slammed shut. I laughed when I thought about what they must be thinking. Natsume slapped me across the back of my head.

"What do you think your _doing_!" he whispered.

"Ah! Natsu! Don't slap so hard!" I yelled, holding in laughter. The whole dorm had to have heard me that time.

"C'mere!" Natsume yelled, dragging me into his room.

"Oo! Time to play!" I yelled. I couldn't resist yelling one more time.

"Tsubasa!" Natsume yelled once he had closed his door.

"Sorry, sorry," I smiled innocently. "I just couldn't resist. All of those people secretly listening so," I paused. "I gave them something to listen to." Natsume sighed and laid down on his bed.

"I can't believe you."

"Hey! You love me right?" I got up to nudge him. He directed his gaze away from mine. "Aww~ You don't have to answer, Mr. Tough Guy. I know you do." I smiled. He still didn't answer.

"Gah…It's so hot in here…geez…" I muttered, untying the tie around my neck and started unbuttoning my shirt. Natsume looked up, his face red.

"Wha-What are you…?"

"I told you, I'm hot…literally hot…well, I _am_ pretty sexy." I chuckled. "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked, sitting the opposite side of the bed.

"Yeah, just a little bit…" Natsume murmured.

"Geez, here you go again…you're being all nervous. If it'll make you feel less nervous, you should just take off your shirt with me!"

"Tsubasa… that doesn't make any sense, you reject." he bonked me on the head.

"My mouth gaped. "How could you say that about me Natsume! I'm so ashamed!"

"Of yourself? If I were your parents I would have put you up for adoption too."

"I wasn't put up for adoption, thank you very much."

"Surprisingly…" I heard him say.

"Hmph." I muttered, laying down, closing my eyes.

"…Tsubasa..?" I heard an uneasy voice say.

"Hmm…?" I hummed, opening on eye to look at him.

"Do…do…can…I kiss you?" he asked.

I tried to hold in my laughter, but I couldn't. I laid there, erupting in laughter while Natsume blushed ferociously.

"What are you laughing at!" he yelled at me.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsu-chan." I said in between laughter. "I-It's just, what kind of a question was that? I mean… what happened to you a little while ago?" his face turned away so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Hey….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." I looked at Natsu-chan who didn't bring his face up. "You can kiss me so don't look so down!" I playfully puckered my lips.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, of course, why wouldn't I accept a kiss from you?" I winked.

"O-Okay…" Natsume started to crawl over to where I was on the bed and he gave me a simple peck on the lips.

"What?" I asked when he pulled away. "Your lips barely even touched mine!"

"Well, maybe if you fixed my freaking my freaking window, I could actually kiss you the way you want me too." I sighed, not _this_ topic again.

"If I told you I lied about hat, can we both fix it later?" I asked.

"No." Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, but I don't see why you won't help me…" I muttered. "Well then, can I kiss you?"

"Sure.' he said, almost sarcastically. "But, I'm not going to react."

"We'll just see about that, now won't we." I asked, smirking.

"I don't like that look…"

"You don't have to." I pinned him down on the bed. Then I leaned in a forced my kiss upon him. Natsume squirmed around for a couple of seconds but, finally he melted into the kiss. He gripped tightly to my body not letting me go. His lips slowly moved away form my mouth and down slowly down towards my neck.

I was happy that he was trying to take part but, I couldn't let him do that. I simply cut him off with my lips before he could go any further. I felt him growl against my lips, but to put it short, I didn't really care.

I nibbled on his lower lip, begging for the slightest bit of entrance. Natsume moaned as I continued to nibble and I took that opportunity to explore his mouth. Finally Natsume began to battle for dominance with me but, I won and he went into submission.

While I kept him busy there, I was sliding my hands between our bodies, finding the waistband off Natsume's pants and sliding my hand in. Natsume moan and arched his back when I found his erection. I smirked once more, moving my lips away from his so I could find something else to play with. I quickly moved to his ear, licking the shell of it, and feeling him tremble in response.

I began to focus more on Natsume's pleasure after that. I could already hear him breathing heavily into my ear, it was really addicting. I moved my hand around until I found the waistband of his boxers, and I grasped his manhood and slowly began to stroke it the best I could in this slightly awkward position. Natsume moan loudly, and his hands flew up to my hair.

I could hear him getting closer and closer to his climax and I let go of his cock and let my hands wander somewhere else…

"Tsubasa!" Natsume called. I stopped, and looked at him, my face inches away from his.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought we weren't going to go all the way…" he murmured.

"Natsu… You can't possibly be saying that your going to leave me like this?" I pointed to the budge in my pants. He shook his head. "Anyway, I just can't wait to hear all the delicious noises you'll make when your sprawled out under me."

Natsume blushed but did not question me anymore. "Natsu… I'm going to need you to take off your pants…" I whispered in his ear.

"O-Okay… but only if you take yours off to…." he blushed.

"Done deal."

I slowly slid off my pants, while watching Natsume take both his pants and his shirt off. I was a beautiful sight to see. Once he thought he was done I pointed to his boxers.

"Those have got to go to." I grinned. He shyly took those off too. While he was doing that though, I reached over on his nightstand and looked for something slippery, and I quickly found just that, some lube. When I looked back up I seen Natsume trying to cover himself up. "Now, now, Natsume, I need you to spread you legs wider!" I called.

He didn't make a single sound to protest but, he was so embarrassed he looked away. I did get to see the best sight ever… Natsume opening his legs for me…

I quickly lubed up three of my fingers and slowly slid the first one in. Natsume groaned and it sounded like a mix between pain a pleasure. I slid it in and out, slowly gaining speed. Once I felt like he was ready, I stuck the second one in. At first I only thrusted them in and out but, I began to scissor them too. Finally I slid the last finger in, Natsume moaned, and groans making me want to forget he prepping but, I knew he'd get mad later if I didn't do this now.

Natsume suddenly ached his back. "T-Tsubasa… Do that again…" I breathed.

I complied, striking the same spot a couple more times. He groaned loudly each time I did so. When I thought I had done enough I removed the fingers, and began to lubricate my extremely hard erection. Soon after, I lined it up with Natsume's entrance and slowly pushed it in. I could feel Natsume cringe in pain under me.

"Don't worry…just relax…" I whispered in his ear. After what seemed like an eternity, Natsume began to move against me. I took this a signal and I began to thrust along with him. He moaned and withered from under me. Suddenly he cried out, much louder than the others and made a wordless gasp and came.

The feeling of him tightening around me was to much and I made a few short thrusts and I came inside off him.

In the afterglow, I heard Natsume say… "Tsubasa I hate you…"

"What!" I asked, he had just ruined my blissful moment.

"I'm just kidding." he muttered, turning over.

"Yeah, sure you are…" I snuggled closer and pulled him closer to me, kissing his temple. "Goodnight Natsume…" I whispered.

* * *

**P: Hehe...**

**J: =.=ll**

**Kaname: = 3 = Wasn't I supposed to be let go after fifty reviews?**

**P: Would you like us to include you in a lemon.**

**Kaname: . . . no . . .**

**J: D Then don't ask questions!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14

* * *

_

_- Natsume's PoV -

* * *

_

I slowly opened my eyes to be buried in Tsubasa's bare chest. _What?_ I thought to myself. _Oh yeah… last night…._ It all started to come back to me, all everything that happened, the things that were said… the… I blushed at the memory.

"I love you, Natsu-chan." I jumped at the sudden sound.

"I…" I gulped. "I love you to." I managed to utter. Tsubasa lifted up my chin so my eyes would met his.

"Well, I hope so. I didn't want to do all of that for nothing." he kissed my forehead and my face flooded with even more color. "So…" he began.

"What?"

"You're mine know, you know that?" he asked, lightly cupping my cheek.

"I-I know." I stuttered, looking away.

"Good." he pulled me into a close hug. I wished at that moment that I could stay in his arms…forever…

* * *

_Christmas Special

* * *

_

Tsubasa, Misaki, and I were seated in a hallway talking about what we were going doing for Christmas.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner for my _boy_friend." Misaki boasted, as she grinned as widely as humanly possible.

"Ooo~ You have a boyfriend! Is he blind of mentally retarded!" Tsubasa asked with fake happiness.

"N-No!" Misaki cried.

"Really? Is he really a guy?"

"You're one to talk." she muttered, hitting Tsubasa's head. "He's a guy, unlike you, _and _he's someone you know."

"Hey, I am a guy. I have proof." Tsubasa retorted.

"Well, at least he's straight…"

"A little curviness never hurt anyone!"

"A little?" Misaki asked. "You, my friend, are way out of line."

I rolled my eyes and turned my focus to a corner of the hallway that had two girls that were just…staring at us? I leaned over to Tsubasa and whispered, "Hey, who's that over there?" I pointed in their direction.

"I have no idea, Natsu-chan…"

"Maybe they have their gay-dar rays on." Misaki laughed.

"Ha, very funny." Tsubasa fake laughed while glaring at her. One of the two girls got up and smiled evilly, the brown haired girl followed suit. They both took a deep breath and began to sing…. (Sung to the rhythm of Jingle Bells)

" _Natsume and Tsubasa are gay, and not the happy kind. I hope Natsume doesn't kill us right now. Because we only speak the truth! And don't go all gay, because Jess will throw up…and Paige will video tape it all so be prepared, OH-" _

"What did they just say…. GAY?" I yelled the last part…. How did they know? I grabbed the blond's collar. I would've grabbed the brunet's too but, Tsubasa already had the hood of her jacket as she was trying to run away. I glared at the blond and she glared back.

"Sorry, but we only speak the truth." the blond smirked.

"Yes. We do." the brunette also smirked. Then she glared at her friend. "I wouldn't throw up! That was when I didn't like Yaoi…."

"Whatever." the blond rolled her eyes. "Anyway… Shall we play the video of last night… and the night before?"

"Yes, I think we should…" they both were grinning now.

"No! No! N-Nuh-No!" Tsubasa said, waving his hands.

"I'm free! C'mon Paige!" the brunette yelled to the blond freeing her from my grasp. They ran off together cracking up.

"Well…that was…awkward…" Misaki commented.

"Who were they?" Tsubasa asked.

"I believe they were the authors of this weird yaoi romance. The blond one was named Paige and the brunette was Jess." Hotaru randomly popped up and said.

"Woah! We're being written about!" Tsubasa asked excitedly. Hotaru nodded and left.

"Where's she going?" I asked.

"No idea… Tsubasa replied.

"Wait, if we're being written about that means… Crap! They know everything!" I yelled.

"Oh no! Then they know that I broke Misaki's cell phone!" Tsubasa yelled.

"You…did…WHAT!" Misaki yelled grabbing Tsubasa's neck.

"I…ah…" Tsubasa gulped. I heard footsteps growing louder behind. It was probably another freak.

"Misaki? What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to see Malrick. I was right, another freak.

"Oh! M-Malrick! W-What are you doing here!" she cried, letting go of Tsubasa's neck.

"Wait…" Tsubasa came to a sudden realization. "You're dating… HIM!"

"Yes, she is." Malrick smiled, wrapping his arms around a blushing Misaki.

"I thought he was-" Tsubasa started.

"Me too." I cut him off, my face probably disturbed. I felt Tsubasa's arms around me.

"Eh?" I murmured as he slid his face down so our cheeks were even.

"Oi! Misaki! Nyeeh." Tsubasa yelled sticking out his tongue and pulling out on his cheek with his finger.

"C'mon Tsubasa, knock it off." Misaki murmured. "Take your gayness somewhere else."

"Okay! Come on Natsu-chan!" Let's go dance!" I think the Christmas dance has started anyway!" With that Tsubasa took my hand and led me into the dancing hall, were we danced the whole night away….

* * *

**A note to Jess: I really enjoyed writing this with you. It was a lot of fun and I really enjoyed it. We'll have to write another yaoi sometime now that you fully like it! w You're like my best friend and I hope you know that this was one of my funniest, and favorite story ever!  
**

**P: . . . Maybe I lied about us writing a new one. We contemplated it but we couldn't seem to come up with a plot. DX **

**J: -.- Yup. Plus we have two other collabs we're working on. **

**P: -sighs- Yup. Maybe after their said and done we'll think on this one some more. **

**Kaname: Or... you could let me go. **

**P: Aww, shush it bear-boy.**

**J: XDD Bear-boy...**

**Kaname: -.-lll Why that nickname? Just why?**

**P: :P Because.**

**Kaiba: Review. **

**J: :DDD Yup! Please review!  
**


End file.
